The purpose of this study is to evaluate the effect of oral terbutaline on maternal glucose metabolism and metabolic rate. A randomized, crossover study will be used to evaluate 1) if oral terbutaline affects basal hepatic glucose production, 2) if peripheral insulin sensitivity is affected by orally administered terbutaline, and 3) to what extent terbutaline causes an increase in basal metabolic rate.